Of Cats and Dogs
by ShadowHunter90
Summary: You feel stupid, you meet this handsome man under the most cliché circumstances. Your cat getting stuck in a tree. CloudxOC


**A/N: **I'm back in business people! Sorry I haven't posted anything, but when Sheena and Snowball (my cats) died within three weeks of each other I found that after I wrote "A Purr of Thanks and Love" I lost the will to write. But now I have Hunter in my life. He's the cutest furball ever! He's a tiger! (Not really, but he looks like one) He's only a year old. Go on my facebook to see what he looks like!

Anyway, I got my inspiration for this story by watching the movie "The Ugly Truth".

I must give credit to MoonDancer89 for the OC name. I couldn't think of one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. I own Hunter (literally XD)

* * *

"Hunter! Get down!" You shout as your cat Hunter decides that today he feels the need to be a spaz. He climbs up onto the shelf knocking over all the cosmetics you have settled on the bathroom counter.

You could say that Hunter is a tiger in a cat's form. From the stripes on his face down to his golden-brown eyes. No more, than a year old, his behavior is still that of a kitten. His behavior is also like a tiger; always on the prowl, his eyes always on you waiting to strike when your back is turned. With Hunter around, no one's feet or ankles are safe anymore.

Yes, the name Hunter suits him well.

"Hunter!" You walk over to pick him up, but due to his hyper behavior, his need to bite increases. He bites your hand causing you to drop him. Like all cats, he lands on all fours.

"Bad kitty!" In situations like this, if he were a normal cat you would bring out the water bottle and spray him down till his fur would be soaked.

Keyword sentence: If he were a normal cat.

Thing is, he likes water. He has no fear of it whatsoever. He doesn't like to swim it, but he doesn't mind getting wet to a certain point. He will jump in the bathtub and get into a pouncing position; waiting for you to fill a cup with water and toss it at him. He would attempt to catch it with his paw. That's why the bathroom is his favorite room in the whole house.

You then realize what his goal is; the open bathroom window. It's such a nice day out you made the decision to open the window; letting in the nice breeze.

"No Hunter!" You holler, but alas it is too late. He's halfway out the window.

He lands on on the pavement with the grace of any beautiful animal. Your head pops out of the window and you watch in horror as he dashes across the busy street to the newly built park the WRO created.

You couldn't blame him. There aren't that many areas in Edge with grass and trees and that cat loves the outdoors.

Still in your pj's, you quickly change into some decent clothes and rush out the door. You hurry across the street towards your destination.

* * *

When you arrive you begin your search for the little troublemaker. The park isn't that big so you should be able to find him quickly.

You look everywhere; the bushes, the flower gardens, the children's playground, and no Hunter in sight. You begin to fear that he wandered off beyond the park. Edge is a huge city, and finding him would be impossible.

"Oh, where could you be Hunter?" You ask yourself worried for your furry companion.

You lean back against a nearby tree, watching people pass by. The people seem happier now that the threat of geostigma is erased. But unlike the people whose faces glow of happiness, yours is that of distress. People who saw your face can tell you are in distress, but don't bother to lend a helping hand.

"Meow."

You thought you heard the sound of a cat and begin to frantically search for the owner of the voice.

"Meow."

Leaning against the tree, you look up.

There sitting on a branch is Hunter. His cries are that of fear and desperation.

"HUNTER!" This is the first time he's ever climbed a tree. He most likely has no idea how to get down.

You begin to panic seeing how high he is up the tree. If he were to fall, you're not sure if his graceful landings will save him.

"Oh Hunter, what have you gotten yourself into?" You don't know what to do. You could leave and look for a WRO soldier to help you out. But, you don't want to leave Hunter here. What if someone else spotted him and somehow manages to get him down and take him to their home while you are absent? You would be heartbroken.

"Are you okay ma'am?"

You gaze into a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes you've ever seen. No only that, but the owner of those eyes is just as handsome. Wearing all black, with spiky blonde hair and pale, yet flawless skin, you thought you were standing in front of a god.

"No, i'm not okay. My cat, he's..." You point up and the blonde looks in the direction you're pointing. Hunter sits there on the branch staring down at the handsome man. He meows out a desperate cry as if pleading with the man to help him down.

"I don't know what to do!" You feel stupid, you meet this handsome man under the most cliché circumstances. Your cat getting stuck in a tree.

"I could get him down." His voice lacks emotion.

"But it's so high. You would need a tall ladder to reach him."

You saw a tiny smirk on his lips and before you realize what he's doing, he jumps up and lands on the branch where Hunter sits.

_'How did he do that? Is he human?' _You thought in amazement.

He scoops up Hunter in his arms and jumps down with ease right in front of you. You take the troublemaker out of the man's arms and hold him close to you.

"Oh, thank you so much sir! I was at a loss at what to do before you came along. I would like to know the name of the man that saved my cat." You are grateful for this man and you want to know his name at least even though the chances of seeing him again are slim.

"Cloud Strife. And you?"

"Anna Cross. This little troublemaker is Hunter." Your gaze down at the tiger-looking cat.

Cloud pets the cat's head and Hunter didn't bite his hand. This surprises you a bit, but you guess that he's worn out.

"At least he's no longer spazzing out." You let out a sigh of relief.

You look into Cloud's eyes and discover where his jumping strength came from. You see the mako swirling in his eyes; a trademark of SOLDIER. They were an elite fighting force of the ShinRa Electric Company. Why didn't you notice that earlier?

"So, that's how you were able to jump so high." You said in wonder more to yourself than to him.

"Huh?" Cloud gave you a confused not knowing what you are talking about.

"Your eyes." And it dawns on him what you are saying. He seems uncomfortable talking about his eyes because he looks away from you. Maybe he's ashamed because it's a sign that he once worked for the ShinRa Company.

"I'm sorry, it's just your eyes are beautiful." Blush surfaces on your cheeks and you hug Hunter closer to your chest.

He seems astonished by your comment as if no one as ever said anything good about his eyes before. You could understand that though because ShinRa tried to destroy the planet by taking the lifestream and turned it into mako energy. But, nowadays your hear that ShinRa is trying to make amends for their mistakes.

"You're not scared?" He asks staring into your green eyes.

"Why should I be?" You question.

He stares at you for a long time, you're not sure how much time has passed.

"Cloud!" You hear a young girl's voice coming in from the direction of the playground. A girl wearing a white dress with brown braided hair runs towards the Ex-SOLDIER. There's a boy with shaggy brown hair following the girl.

"Marlene, Denzel." Cloud greets them.

Marlene notices Hunter in your arms and squeals with delight.

"Oh, a kitty!"

"Would you like to pet him?" You ask in a kind voice.

"Can I?" Her brown eyes sparkle.

"He's mellowed out now, so it's okay." You encourage her.

You kneel down to her level so she can pet Hunter. Hunter closes his eyes as the girl Marlene pets him.

"His fur is so soft." She comments.

"He likes to play with water so he practically gets a bath everyday." You chuckle.

"Cloud, can we get a kitty?" Marlene gives Cloud a pleading look that is too adorable to resist.

"You'll have to talk to Tifa about that." Cloud says.

"Can't we get a dog instead?" Denzel speaks for the first time.

You guess from the way they talk to each other that they must live together. There are a lot of orphans roaming the streets of Edge, perhaps these children were too.

"But cats are useless." Denzel says to the little girl.

"Dogs smell when wet!" Marlene defends herself.

"Cats claw the furniture!" Denzel argues.

"Dogs are too much work!" You know that the girl Marlene has a point. Cats are easier to handle.

"Seems like you have your hands full Mr. Strife." You chuckle.

After saying your goodbyes and thank yous, you watch as the group of three leave.

"Come on Hunter, let's go home."

* * *

In the following weeks, you notice Cloud more. Sometimes when he sees you he waves and you wave back. You have seen the motorcycle he rides and you admit it suits him well.

You find yourself falling for him. Something about him pulls you in. But there's no way he would fall for you.

* * *

One night, you are brushing your hair in the bathroom with Hunter sitting in the bathtub staring up at you. You have the window open, but are watching the cat closely so if he tries to escape like he did a month ago you will get him in time.

Or so you thought.

You look away for one second, and that's all that Hunter needs to escape. He jumps out the window into the night and you panic. Not bothering to change in to something, you run outside in your pj's to the park figuring him to be there like last time.

And just like last time, he is in a tree, the same tree on the same branch.

What's different though is that there's no one around to help you save your feline companion.

"I guess I have no choice but to climb."

You attempt to climb up and you are almost able to reach Hunter. But, the branch you are standing on isn't the most stable of branches. You are inches away from touching Hunter and the branch gives way. A scream escapes your lips as you hang on the branch above you. Should you let go, surely a broken bone or two is in order and you would rather avoid that.

Hunter just stares down at you on the branch you are holding on to.

"Hey!" You hear a familiar male voice that sounds close by.

"Help!" You cry out not knowing how long you can hold on.

"Let go! I'll catch you!" The voice says under you.

You put your trust in this man and let go.

You close your eyes as you decline towards the ground and fall into a pair of strong arms.

"Anna..."

You open your eyes and are met with a pair of blue eyes.

"Cloud?"

"What were you thinking doing something so dangerous!" Cloud yells at you.

You point up and sure enough Hunter is sitting on the branch acting innocent.

"Oh." He feels bad for yelling at you and puts you down on your feet.

"I'd hate to ask for your help again, but can you?"

He does so without a word and jumps up to rescue the cat.

"Thank you again Cloud." He lands on the earth and hands him over.

"You don't have to thank me."

"Still, thank you." You repeat.

"You're welcome."

"By the way, why are you out so late?" You ask.

"Late delivery."

"Oh, and you saw me hanging for dear life on your way home?"

"Yeah."

Silence follows.

"I'll walk you home." He says.

"It's okay, you don't have to. I troubled you enough." You decline.

"It's dark, and when it's dark there is bad people. And in your condition, it would be unwise to wander off alone."

"I have Hunter so i'm not alone." You look down at the feline.

"Is a cat gonna protect you from a rapist?" His voice emotionless and harsh.

Silence.

"Come on."

He walks behind you in silence as you walk towards your home which isn't far. Soon you arrived at your doorstep and turn to Cloud.

"Thanks for walking me home. Hopefully, we don't keep running into each other like this."

He looks pained when you say this, though you're not sure why.

"Good night." You halfway into your house when Cloud calls you back.

"Anna, wait."

You put Hunter down in the house and shut the door behind you.

"What is it?" You ask.

"I have a confession." He scratches the back of his head with a tint of blush on his cheeks. You found it adorable.

"Okay, i'll listen."

"Ever since I met you at the park a month ago, I can't seem to get you out of my mind." He confesses and his cheeks turn a darker shade of red.

"The feeling is mutual." You might as well confess too.

"R-really?" He seems surprised.

"Yeah." Your green eyes meet his blue ones.

"Can I...see you again, maybe tomorrow?" He sounds shy.

"I would like that." You smile at him leaning towards his face and kiss him on the cheek. Before he says anything you quickly go back into the house embarrassed. If you stayed long enough you would have seen the smile on his face.

**A/N: **Btw, this is true about my cat Hunter. I thought it was about time I let him be a plot device in one of my stories. He is declawed, but in this story he's got his claws back! XD Yippee for writer's powers! And no, he's never climbed up a tree, but he tried after he got declawed. XD Please R&R!


End file.
